


Quatre ans d'écart

by Willia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, growning up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est deux frères qui grandissent, l'un qui cherche à satisfaire son père, l'autre qui se languit de la fierté de sa mère... C'est deux frères qui grandissent, et qui, doucement, tombent amoureux... [Traduction ellastorm]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No One But You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008836) by [EllaStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaStorm/pseuds/EllaStorm). 



Il a un an et il y a un sourire quand il prononce ses premiers mots, et une main pour le guider quand il fait ses premiers pas. Aucun des deux n'appartient à son père.

Il a quatre ans et il y a un bras qui le rattrape quand il chute, et une embrassade qui le conforte quand ses genoux sont ensanglantés et que les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Aucun des deux ne vient de son père.

Il a dix ans et il y a des mots gentils et des dîners chauds pour lui quand il rentre de l'école, fatigué et un peu blessé (parce que ses camarades se sont encore moqués de lui). Ce n'est pas son père qui les lui fournit.

Il a treize ans et il y a une aiguille qui le recoud après sa première chasse, et un discret « Je suis fier de toi, Sammy » murmuré dans l'obscurité. Son père n'est pas là. Son père n'est jamais là.

Il a quinze ans et il a tellement, tellement peur, parce qu'il n'a jamais embrassé une fille et qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire, mais il y a une bouche expérimentée qui dit, et une main sûre qui lui montre. Son père n'en apprend rien.

Il a dix-sept et sa tête lui fait mal, parce qu'il ressent des choses qu'il n'est pas censé ressentir, mais il les confie de toute manière. Il y a des baisers légers et des touchers délicats pour le réconforter et pour lui montrer qui n'est pas le seul à être perdu. Pour la première fois, il est heureux que son père ne soit pas là.

Il a vingt-et-un ans et tout lui manque, y compris les mauvaises choses, mais particulièrement les bonnes. Il n'y a rien ici, rien de physique, juste les souvenirs et une voix distante dans le téléphone. Son père peut aller se faire foutre.

Il a vingt-deux ans et il vient juste de perdre la fille qu'il voulait épouser, mais il est assis dans la plus belle voiture du monde à côté du plus bel homme qu'il n'ait jamais connu, et d'une certaine façon c'est plus parfait que les choses n'ont été depuis très, très longtemps. Il y a des regards, des touchers, des baisers, et il y a l'amour (parfois languissant et parfois comme un combat), et il se sent complet. Ils sont à la recherche de leur père, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance à présent.

Il est désespérément, infiniment, définitivement amoureux de son frère, yeux verts, sourire en coin, veste en cuir et blagues stupides, whiskey et pistolets, et une vielle voiture noire. Son père ne saura jamais.


	2. Dean

Il a cinq ans et il y a une main potelée dans la sienne, et une purée gloussante de syllabes dans la bouche d'un enfant, commençant par quelque chose se rapprochant de « De ». Sa mère n'est pas là pour regarder, mais il est sûr qu'elle sourirait.

Il a huit ans, et parfois il se sent trop jeune et trop irresponsable pour protéger son frère tout seul pendant que Papa n'est pas là, mais à chaque fois que Sammy tombe et pleure il trouve les bons pansements tout de suite, et le sourire qui apparait sur le visage de son frère entre ses larmes quand il embrasse ses genoux abîmés lui suggère que, peut-être, il ne fait pas tout de travers. Sa mère ne sera jamais là pour regarder, mais il pense qu'elle aurait fait la même chose.

Il a quatorze ans, et connait tous les tours pour se faire de l'argent dans les rues quand ce qu'a laissé Papa n'est pas suffisant. Il ne se plaint jamais, parce que le rire de son frère au dîner vaut bien tous ces efforts, chaque sale boulot. Sa mère ne peut pas voir, mais il espère qu'elle comprend.

Il a dix-sept ans et est en colère, parce que son Père est un bâtard qui ne pense qu'à lui, et parce que Sam est trop jeune, trop jeune pour chasser, trop jeune pour se confronter aux choses terribles qui se cachent dans l'ombre. Mais il ne le laisse pas apparaitre, il se contente de rafistoler son frère et de lui dire à quel point il est fier. Sa mère n'est pas là, mais si elle l'était, elle n'aurait pas laissé ça arriver.

Il a dix-neuf ans et est jaloux d'une fille qu'il n'a jamais rencontrée. La seule chose qu'il sait est que ce sera elle qui pourra embrasser son frère et cette seule pensée le fait bouillir de l'intérieur, même s'il sait que c'est dingue. Il espère que sa mère le pardonnerait si elle était là, mais il n'en est pas si sûr.

Il a vingt-et-un an et il a eu plus de filles ces dernières années qu'il ne peut en compter, mais il les oublie toutes quand son frère se tient devant lui et qu'il lui confie ses sentiments. Il sait qu'il devrait lui dire non, qu'il devrait le décourager, mais il ne peut pas, n'a jamais pu, et le fait qu'il ait toujours espéré de son côté ne l'aide pas. Sa mère ne le pardonnerait pas, pas pour ça, mais elle n'est pas ici pour le juger quand il maintient son frère contre le lit et l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il a vingt-cinq ans et il est plus seul qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Son frère a une vie normale maintenant, et il a Papa et la chasse, mais ce n'est pas assez, pas même un peu. Il boit et il baie et il conduit, et il pense, il pense, il pense à son frère qui lui manque chaque jour, de chaque fibre de son être. Il se demande si c'est une punition, si sa mère les a vu, a désapprouvé et les a séparé aussi brutalement, mais c'est une pensée stupide alors il arrête.

Il a vingt-six ans et a tiré son frère du feu (une fois de plus) qui vient de lui retirer ce qu'il avait de vie normale (une fois de plus). Il devrait se sentir coupable, ou tout du moins plus désolé qu'il ne l'est, mais il y a cet homme superbe qui a un jour été un petit garçon assis à côté de lui, souriant de son vieux sourire, et soudainement la voiture est remplie d'air et de lumière et d'espoir, et il se sent complet. Peut-être que sa mère, où qu'elle soit, n'attache pas tant d'importance que ça aux baisers dans le noir, du moment qu'elle voit Sammy sourire comme ça.

Il est désespérément, infiniment, définitivement amoureux de son frère, homme à présent, nez dans ses bouquins, grande stature et cheveux en bataille, mauvais goût en musique et mots doux. Sa mère et partie il y a longtemps, et même si elle ne l'était pas, elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire dans ceci.


End file.
